


Passion Cooking

by LalafinNonomiya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalafinNonomiya/pseuds/LalafinNonomiya
Summary: This was for my server and we are having an event. You are welcome to join.Here's the link,  https://discord.gg/S52kPxv
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Passion Cooking

It's summer for Roselia. But, they have to practice for their joint concert. Lisa wondered if she can do some dishes to enlighten the band. All she think of pastry and homemade cookies. Maybe, they are fed of her cookies and expecting something else. Lisa wondered and finally, she got an idea. She called the whole band for summer dinner at her home. 

Later then, she dressed up herself and headed to the convenience stall. She picked some calamari, mutton, chicken, sausages and shrimps. Then, she heads to the vegetable area, picking some onions, mushrooms and ginger. Lisa knew that this is kinda too much for the band but this is for the treat for her favorite band. She proceeds, picking sake, sesame oil, mirin, soy sauce, a bottle of pineapple juice, a packet of sugar and tapioca flour. Satisfied of her ingredients, she walked home and wore her cooking apron.

She wanted to do BBQ with teriyaki sauce. She knows that she haven't server her dishes to Roselia before. She begins with the preparation of teriyaki sauce. First, she chops some onions and ginger, stir-fry them and then, add soy sauce, mirin, pineapple juice and honey. Proceeding to the recipe, she boils with some water and set to simmer with ingredients from the pan for 15 minutes. 

Lisa waited for 15 minutes, looking at her phone and noticed some replies from her band. All of them agreed to come to her home for dinner. She smiled and looked at the clock, clock ticking to dinner time. She took a bath and dressed up. Later on, she checked on the mix for the sauce, adds some starch to thicken the mix and let it cool. The teriyaki sauce has completed and enough for her band.

Now, for the meat. She takes the whole meat and cleaned each of them carefully. She evenly mix tapioca flour and water and make kebabs with bamboo sticks and apply the teriyaki sauce evenly on the kebabs. For onion and chicken kebabs, she cuts the onions and quarter the mushrooms and make kebabs with them with skinned chicken thighs. While for mutton kebabs, she marinates and diced the mutton in a mixture of onions, salt and oil and voila, ready to be grilled. And the final dish which is the sausages and shrimp kebabs, Lisa marinates cleaned and shelled shrimps in sake and cut sausages. All are done and ready to be grilled.

A few minutes later while cleaning the dinner table, she heard the doorbell and opened the door. The whole band was at her doorstep. Happily, with a cheerful scene, Roselia have fun, eating and laughed with humorous jokes. Lisa smiled and happy that she finally enlighten her band and set their goals to be better on their music. Lisa won't forget this day because this day was special for her memories during summer.

The end. Happy Summer, readers :3

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to join my server and have a nice day, readers :p  
> https://discord.gg/S52kPxv


End file.
